Die Wahrsagerin
by Schillok
Summary: Ash und Misty besuchen ein kleines Volksfest. Ash verschwindet in dem Zelt einer Wahrsagerin - einer falschen Wahrsagerin, wie sich herausstellt. Es gelingt der Betrügerin, Ash gegen Misty zu wenden. Wie soll sie sich nur verteidigen? ;leichtes Pokéshi


Die Wahrsagerin

Die Wahrsagerin

** **

** **

Disclaimer: Ich habe mir lediglich diese Story ausgedacht. Alle Charaktere und Pokémon gehören zu Nintendo und Game Freak, lediglich Sibylla habe ich mir selbst ausgedacht. Diese Story dient nicht dazu, dass ich in irgendeiner Weise Geld verdiene.

** **

** **

Ash, Misty, Pikachu und Rocko waren weiter auf ihrem Weg durch das Land, um Orden und Erfahrungen zu gewinnen. Das Wetter war gut, die Trainer erholt und die Vorräte in ihren Rucksäcken waren übervoll – dennoch: so richtig wollte keine Stimmung aufkommen. Dabei liefen sie doch erst seit einer Stunde durch diesen Wald...

Aber das blieb zum Glück nicht lange so: kaum waren sie auf den nächsten Hügel gestiegen, konnten sie schon eine kleine Stadt sehen. Und das beste war: auf dem Marktplatz fand gerade ein Fest oder eine Ausstellung statt – die Langweile hatte keine Chance mehr.

„Mhh, laut meiner Karte ist das Aurelia. Die Stadt ist berühmt für ihr Volksfest - außerdem sind auf dem richtigen Weg", sagte Rocko, nachdem er einen Blick auf die Karte geworfen hatte. Aber Ash, Misty und Pikachu hörten das nicht mehr, sie rannten schon auf die Stadt zu.

Auf dem Marktplatz war wirklich was los! Überall waren Verkaufsstände, die Leute drängten förmlich durch das Labyrinth aus Buden, Zelten und Wagen. Ash und Pikachu drängten sich so schnell durch die Menge, das Misty manchmal daran zweifelte, ob Ash noch wusste, dass sie ihm verfolgte. Und dann verlor sie ihn fast in der Menge.

Unterdessen blieb Ash vor einem großen Zelt stehen, das etwas abseits des Spektakels stand. Das Zelt umgab eine geheimnisvolle Aura, das Schild „Sibylla, Wahrsagerin" tat sein übriges, um Ash gebannt vor dem Zelt stehen zu bleiben. [Anm.: Wie der Zufall es will, bedeutet dieser Name auch Wahrsagerin]Misty konnte gerade noch beobachten, wie Ash und Pikachu in dem Zelt verschwanden.

Das innere des Zeltes war bei weitem nicht so groß, wie man es von außen vermuten konnte, aber es vermittelte ebenfalls diese geheimnisvolle Atmosphäre. 

„Willkommen junger Trainer!", sagte die Wahrsagerin, die an einem Tisch mit einer Kristallkugel darauf saß. „Wollen wir einen Blick in deine Zukunft wagen?" Die Wahrsagerin war noch ein Mädchen, Ash schätzte ihr Alter auf 16 Jahre. Sie hatte schwarzes Haar und von ihrem Gesicht konnte man im Zwielicht des Zeltes nur die Konturen sehen. Aber sie war auf jeden Fall sehr hübsch, diese Sibylla.

„Na klar, wird sicher lustig", sagte Ash und setzte sich an den Tisch. „Ihr Geister der Zukunft...", beschwor Sibylla ihre Kugel „...gebt Antwort auf Fragen, die noch nicht gestellt wurden!"

Wider erwarten begann die Kugel wirklich zu leuchten! „So und jetzt konzentrieren wir uns alle auf die Kugel...", redete Sibylla Ash und Pikachu ein. Das hätte sie nicht sagen brauchen – wie gebannt sahen Ash und Pikachu, wie sich leuchtende Figuren in der Kugel bildeten, ihre Farbe wechselten und wieder verschwanden. Es war so... einzigartig!

Plötzlich knallte Ash mit seinem Kopf gegen den Tisch und Pikachu rollte auf den Boden. Beide rührten sich nicht mehr. Und die Wahrsagerin lächelte zufrieden.

„Gut gemacht Nebulak!", sagt sie zu der Kugel und das Geisterpokémon schwebte lautlos aus der Kugel in den Raum. „So, jetzt wollen wir mal sehen, was der Kleine so an Wertsachen mit sich führt..." Mit diesen Worten begann sie Ash's Rucksack zu durchwühlen.

„Hey du!" Erschrocken fuhr Sibylla auf. Hatte sie jemand beobachtet? „Was glaubst du, was du da tust?" Es war Misty, die alles mitangesehen hatte. Und sie war wütend...

„Wie...wie...", stammelte Sibylla, „Wie kommst du den hierher?" Sibylla wusste, das es wirklich einen Zeugen für ihre Tat gegeben hatte. 

„Hey Ash -wach auf!" Misty schüttelte Ash und danach Pikachu, aber keiner von ihnen wachte auf. „Was hast du mit ihnen gemacht?!", fragte sie die Wahrsagerin.Sibylla hatte endlich die Situation erfasst. „Das gleiche, was ich mit dir auch gleich machen werde! Los Nebulak! Hypnotisiere diese Göre!" Nebulakschwebte auf Misty zu, diese hatte aber noch genügend Zeit, selbst ein Pokémon in den Kampf zu schicken.

„Selber Göre! Sterndu los! Zeig es ihr!" Misty's Sterndu erschien aus seinem Pokéball, bereit den Kampf aufzunehmen. 

„Nebulak! Hypnose!" rief Sibylla ihrem Pokémon zu. „Sterndu – Aquaknarre!" Der Wasserstrahl von Sterndu traf Nebulak mitten ins „Gesicht". Dieser eine Angriff genügte schon, um es außer Gefecht zu setzen. „Nein, Nebulak!", rief Sibylla entsetzt. „Na gut – mein Traumato ist sowieso viel stärker, das macht dich fertig!".

Mit diesen Worten warf sie ihren zweiten Pokéball – und Traumato sah viel besser trainiert aus, als Nebulak. Misty zog Sterndu zurück, um ihr Starmie einzusetzen. „Traumato – Konfusion!", befahl Sibylla. Aber da Starmie zur Hälfte ein Psycho-Pokémon ist, bewirkte diese Attacke nur ein kurzes zurückschrecken. Ganz im Gegenteil zu Starmies Risikotackle! Traumato, schwer getroffen durch die Wucht des Zusammenpralls mit Starmie, taumelte zurück. Es war offensichtlich, dass Traumato nicht den Hauch einer Chance hatte. Aber Sibylla hatte noch eine Trumpfkarte... 

„Los Nebulak – übernimm die Kontrolle über diesen Jungen!", befahl sie ihrem Nebulak, das wieder zu Kräften gekommen war. Es schwebte nun über dem schlafendem Ash – und mit einem mal bewegte es sich in Ashs Kopf (für einen Geist eine leichte Übung). „Mach sie fertig!", befahl Sibylla und Ash/Nebulak erhob sich. Wie ein Zombie (aber mit geschlossenen Augen) marschierte Ash/Nebulak auf Misty zu.

„Ich... ich kann doch nicht gegen Ash...", flüsterte sie sich selbst ein. Sie hatte ihn dafür viel zu gut kennen gelernt... und mochte ihn wirklich... Sie konnte nichts tun – nur vor Ash/Nebulak zurückweichen, bis sie schließlich am Rande des Zeltes angekommen war. Noch weiter zurück konnte sie nicht und Ash/Nebulak kam auf sie zu.

„Ash! Ash!" schrie Misty verzweifelt. „Du musst dich wehren, hörst du? Tu' doch was!" Aber Sibylla lachte nur: „Vergiss es! Er kann dich nicht hören! Nebulak – du weißt was zu tun ist!" Misty schaute noch einmal in Ashs Gesicht, in der Hoffnug, dass Sibylla Unrecht hatte. Aber in seinem Gesicht konnte sie keine Regung erkennen – nur das teuflische Grinsen von Nebulak.

Noch einmal überlegte Misty, ob sie nicht vielleicht doch gegen Ash... Nein! Er konnte nichts dafür! Aber es musste doch noch einen anderen Weg geben... „Misty, denk nach! Schnell!" dachte sie noch, presste sich gegen die Zeltwand und wartete, was passieren würde. „Nein!", dachte sie für sich. „Niemals! Wenn ich schon nichts gegen Ash unternehmen möchte, dann unternehme ich eben nichts - aber ich werde mich bestimmt nicht wie ein verängstigtes Baby benehmen!"

Mit diesen Gedanken ging sie mutig einen Schritt nach vorne – auf Ash zu. „Ash, ich weiß du bist stärker als dieses Nebulak. Ich weiß es einfach!" versuchte Misty noch einmal. Zwecklos – unter dem Gelächter von Sibylle stieß Ash sie äußerst unsanft zu Boden. Und die Angst war wieder da – stärker als vorher...

Dann... passierte nichts!? Vorsichtig öffnete Misty ihre Augen. Vor sich sah sie Ash, die Hände nach ihrem Hals ausgestreckt. Und doch...

Man sah, wie er mit sich selbst kämpfte. Seine Hände zitterten, er hatte seinen Blick von Misty abgewendet und murmelte unverständlich Worte vor sich hin: „Muss es schaffen... – wirst du nicht! – nicht... aufgeben... – du gehörst mir!" Mit einem mal ging Ash auf die Knie, und sein ganzer Körper begann zu zittern.

„Was ist mit dir Ash?" fragte Misty besorgt. Sie hatte schon wieder fast vergessen, dass er sie jede Sekunde angreifen könnte. „Ash! Ash! Komm doch zu Sinnen! Rede mit mir!"Misty war den Tränen nahe, da Ash keine Reaktion auf sie zeigte. Sie ging zu ihm auf die Knie, umarmte ihn und schaute in sein Gesicht.

Diese Umarmung, und der Blick, mit dem Misty Ash anschaute – das war das Aus für Nebulak. Ashs Wille gewann die Oberhand und warf den Eindringling aus seinen Gedanken. Nebulak lag erschöpft am Boden. Es hatte verloren.

Ash öffnete langsam die Augen, und sein vorher starres Gesicht zeigt endlich wieder ein Lächeln. Dieser Anblick war zuviel für Misty. Sie brach in Freundestränen aus und schloss Ash noch tiefer in ihre Umarmung ein. „Ich hab's gewusst, ich hab's gewusst!" schluchzte sie erleichtert in sein Ohr.

„Verdammt...!" Sibylle hatte endgültig verloren – und das wusste sie auch. Aber eine kleine Chance gab es noch...„Los Nebulak! Wir ziehen uns zurück!" rief sie, und stürmte auf den Ausgang zu. 

„Oh nein!" rief Misty, ließ Ash sofort los und schnappte sich einen Pokéball. „Du bleibst hier! Sterndu, halte sie auf!" Aber ein anderes Pokémon war schneller als Sterndu und sprang aus seinem Pokéball: Enton!

„Bitte Enton, halte sie auf", befahl Misty ihrem „geliebten" Enton und erwartete, dass alles schief gehen würde. Diesmal hatte sie Unrecht! Denn Enton sprang aus Mistys Rucksack (den sie im Eingang stehengelassen hatte) und tauchte somit genau VOR Sibylle auf. Bevor diese reagieren konnte, krachte sie mit Enton zusammen, stolperte und ging zu Boden. „Wenigstens als Stolperfalle ist Enton zu gebrauchen...", war Mistys Kommentar über diese Aktion.

Wenig später war auch die Polizei eingetroffen. Rocky verhafte die angebliche Wahrsagerin und schüttelte Ash und Misty die Hände. „Wir werden überprüfen, ob sie nicht schon andere mit diesem Trick ausgeraubt hat! Wenn es so ist, könnt ihr euch in einer Polizeiwache – es muß nicht die unsere sein – eine ordentliche Belohnung abholen. Vielen Dank!"

Ash und Misty waren froh, dass sie Rocky wieder einmal helfen konnten, und verließen mit guter Laune die Stadt. „Sag mal Misty", fragte Ash vorsichtig, als die beiden alleine waren. „Woher wusstest du, dass... ich dir nichts tun würde?" Die beiden blieben stehen und Ash schaute Misty ernst an. „Ich..., ich wusste es nicht...", antwortete Misty verunsichert. „Zumindest habe ich es von ganzem Herzen gehofft..."

Beide schauten sich still an. Keiner redete, keiner bewegte sich, keiner schaute irgendwo anders hin, als auf den anderen. So standen sie eine ganze Weile da...

Unterdessen saß Rocko immer noch am Wegesrand, dort auf den Hügel, wo die Ash und Misty in die Stadt gerannt waren und ihn mit der Karte zurückgelassen hatten. 

Ungeduldig murmelte er vor sich hin: „Sie werden kommen. Jede Sekunde werden sie den Berg hochlaufen... Bestimmt..." 


End file.
